Meant to Be
by Futuremrsstefansalvatore
Summary: Bella Swan notices a depressed boy on her first day of her High School Junior year. Edward Cullen is depressed because his twin sister Brandi died. Can Bella help Edward mend his life? Will Bella fall for the tortured soul? Can they heal together?


**Meant to Be**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the deck of our beach house, my fiancé sitting behind me, kissing my neck and shoulders. Our hands rested on my abdomen, I was 3 months pregnant with twins. Hard to believe that just 2 years ago we met and fell in love. I closed my eyes, remembering the day my life changed forever.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

It was the beginning of my Junior year of high school. I didn't date, or go looking for a boyfriend. Most of the available guys in my grade were either creepy, or immature. I had a few friends but mostly kept to myself. It was at lunch that day I saw him. He stared at me so differently than every guy in the cafeteria. He looked awed, surprised. His sparkling green eyes were so hypnotizing. Something about the way he stared at me, made me want to get to know him. He was dressed in head-to-toe black; chipped black nail-polish on his nails; he looked sad and really depressed. He was emo, that much I knew for sure. His bronze hair was absolutely gorgeous. I boldly walked over to where he was sitting, alone, in the furthest corner of the cafe. We started talking and realized we had alot in common. His name was Edward Cullen and he was depressed because he was still mourning the loss of his twin sister, Brandi. That explained his dark mood.

I asked him to tell me more about Brandi. He said it was a long story and he'd gladly tell me. He suddenly asked if I would skip class with him, he promised he'd tell me all about his sister. I don't know what made me agree, morbid curiosity, maybe? But I'm glad I did. There was just something about him that I loved. I felt something strong and deep within in my heart for this stranger. He drove me to a gorgeous meadow on the other side of town. He led the way through the forest. The meadow was so pretty, it had colorful wildflowers everywhere. We sat down on the soft grass side-by-side. He stared at me intently.

"You look like her," He whispered. I scooted closer to him and placed my hand on top of his. He quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Tell me," I urged him. Edward took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Brandi, was the only person who truly understood me. She could make me laugh when I wanted to cry. She had blonde hair, we shared the same green eyes, she was thin and tall. Brandi, was my best friend, she was always there for me. I could talk to her about anything and everything. She was popular, guys wanted her and girls envied her. Brandi always wanted more, nothing was ever enough. Then she met James, a notorious druggie. Brandi wasn't Brandi anymore. She was always high. That's how she died. A drug overdose." Edward stopped to choke back a sob. I pulled his hands into mine.

"Shh..." I cupped his cheek, lovingly.

Edward looked up, slowly leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I fell back against the grass and Edward hovered over me. When we broke apart to breathe, he sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He rambled. I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't apologize. Just shut up and kiss me." He chuckled, a sexy sound that shot straight to my core.

"Before I do, will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I said impatiently. Edward grinned and pressed his lips to mine, once more.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon making out in our meadow. It was dark, by the time he offered to drive me home, I whimpered. Edward smirked as he stood up. He held out his hand and I took it. I pouted, I didn't want to be apart from my dark angel. He ran his thumb across my lips before wrapping me in his arms and passionately kissing me.

The drive to my house seemed like the end of the world. When we pulled into my driveway, I sighed. I really didn't want this day to end. I paused when my fingertips grazed the handle. I turned to Edward.

"Why don't you come inside? We could study. I'm writing a paper on the effects of romantic relationships on the nervous system. I could really use your help." I told him slyly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You're sure that this has nothing to do with the fact that we just spent 3 hours making out in our meadow?" He questioned.

"This has everything to do with that. But I guess we could wait til tomorrow." I said, sadly. He sighed.

"What about your dad?" He asked.

"I'll take care of it, come on." I climbed out of the car. He followed. Edward & I walked in the house. We walked into the kitchen where Charlie was.

"Hey, dad. This is my Bio partner, Edward. We have a project due tomorrow, so we'll be in my room all night studying." I told him.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing's going to happen. Edward's got a girlfriend, if she even thinks I touched him, I'll be skinned alive." I laughed.

"Thanks dad. See ya tomorrow." I grabbed some food and some soda. On my way out of the kitchen I grabbed Edward's arm & dragged him upstairs. Once we were in the safety of my room and the door had been shut and locked. I dumped the food on my bed and spun around to face him. He smiled, and pulled me to him.

"We really should study," He murmured and kissed my hair.

"We can study anatomy of the human body." I suggested.

"Maybe we can... Later in the relationship." He pressed his lips to mine softly. I surrendered, there was no better feeling than when Edward's lips moved against mine. It felt like he was whispering 'I Love You' over and over again in my ear. I was soon pressed against the wall, Edward pressing lightly against me. I could feel his erection twitching against my thigh. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on mine.

"If this is gonna work, we can't rush it. Besides, you couldn't handle seeing all of me, tonight." He chuckled.

"From what I can feel, you're small, I have toys bigger than you." I teased.

"You're lucky I like you." He threatened. My face fell.

"You only like me," I pushed him away from me and sat on the floor, my head in my hands. I felt him sit down beside me.

"Are you saying, you're in love with me?" He asked.

"Apparently you don't feel the same way." I said, dejectedly.

"Say it, tell me exactly how you feel about me." He demanded.

"I love you, I've loved you since the first kiss we shared in the meadow." I confessed. He brought his lips to mine, for a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too. Since the moment we met." He smiled, green eyes sparkling. I climbed into his lap, letting him hold me and I breathed in his sweet scent. Edward was trailing kisses along my neck and shoulders, I moaned, I'd never felt so loved. His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt, rubbing my stomach and sides. He was turning my body into overdrive and he knew it. But I was so comfortable I could fall asleep right there in his arms.

"God, you're gorgeous," He murmured. His hands trailed down my arms to my hands. He held them.

"Tell me about yourself," I said, softly. He chuckled.

"What do you want to know?" He asked and tangled our fingers together.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you kiss me today? We barely know each other." I wondered aloud.

"This is going to sound so cheesy, but, I knew the moment our hands touched that you were _the one_. Even right now, I'm imagining the rest of our lives together." He said, honestly.

"I've never had a boyfriend," I admitted.

"I've never had a girlfriend," He said slowly. I stared at him.

"You're an excellent kisser, considering you've never had a girlfriend," I noted.

"You are too," He kissed my forehead. He stood up and carried me over to the bed. We climbed under the covers. I worked my way into the circle of his arms.

"I could get used to this," I murmured.

"Just lying in bed with me?" He asked.

"No. Just being with you." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, roughly. I could feel him growl into my mouth as moved my hips against his. When we broke our kiss to breathe, Edward glared at me.

"That's really not fair. Since I'm going to hide it and take care of it." He growled.


End file.
